Overdose
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Aku menarikmu lebih dekat dengan semua yang aku punya sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya kembali. Ini jelas, merupakan kecanduan yang berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Cintamu... Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah Cintamu. Warn : SasuFemNaru. [Discontinued]. Gomen.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima.

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Overdose**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**** :**

Aku menarikmu lebih dekat dengan semua yang aku punya sekarang.

Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya kembali.

Ini jelas merupakan kecanduan yang berbahaya.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Cintamu..

Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah cintamu.

**Overdose**

Mata Sasuke terus mengawasi gadis itu. Gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan tinggi semampai. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan badan yang ideal dan kulit putihnya.

Lalu ketika sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu, tanpa sengaja menatapnya juga, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang ada didepannya. Mata oniks nya tertutup oleh kaca mata tebal . Membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti langsung berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang nerd.

Naruto menyernyit heran melihat kelakuan salah satu temannya itu. Err... Kalau tidak salah namanya Sake ah bukan, saskey juga bukan, ah Sasuke. Yah... sebenarnya Naruto tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke orang yang sangat tertutup. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku. Meskipun mereka satu jurusan yaitu sama-sama mengambil busness management. Tapi, Naruto hampir tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke. Salahkan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu penyendiri hingga tak banyak orang yang menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

**Jam Istirahat**

Kantin Konoha University sangat ramai . Kebanyakan dari mereka duduk berkelompok. Ada 4 kelompok di Konoha University ini. Yang pertama, kelompok anak-anak kaya. Kedua, kelompok anak-anak petinggi negara. Ketiga, kelompok anak-anak pintar. Keempat, kelompok anak-anak penerima beasiswa. Sebenarnya anak-anak beasiswa ini juga termasuk kelompok anak-anak pintar. Hanya saja kelompok anak-anak pintar kebanyakan merupakan para ahli waris perusahaan. Sehingga, saat mereka lulus nanti mereka akan memimpin perusahaan mereka. Kantin ini sangat ramai. Ada yang sedang bercanda gurau bahkan bergosip ria bersama teman-temannya.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah seorang diri ke kantin, kepalanya menunduk. Hingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang, membuat makanan orang itu tumpah berserakan di lantai.

"Ma-maaf... aku tak sengaja." ucap Sasuke karena telah menabrak Gaara.

"Kau.. Nerd brengsek. Apa kau buta mata empat. Lihat, semua makanan ku tumpah." kantin tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Mereka berdua langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin. Namun, tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Dasar.. Brengsek." maki Gaara bersiap memukul Sasuke.

"GAARA HENTIKAN." sebuah teriakan keras membuat Gaara menghentikan pukulannya. Teriakan itu berasal dari Naruto. Naruto dengan tergesa menghampiri Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Bukankah dia sudah minta maaf." ucap Naruto mencoba meredam kemarahan Gaara.

Gaara mendengus kasar, tapi dia tetap mematuhi perintah Naruto. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Keadaan kantin kembali seperti semula. Seolah tak pernah terjadi , tentu saja itu lain, untuk Sasuke. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Dia merasa telah dipermalukan. Dan dia marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pengecut untuk melawan.

Sebuah genggaman hangat membuatnya menggangkat kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Gaara memang begitu orangnya. Tapi, sebenarnya dia baik." Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat ketika Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Te-terimakasih." ingin rasanya Sasuke menampar wajahnya sendiri karena telah berbicara tergagap di hadapan sang pujaan hati.

"Ahaha... tak perlu gugup begitu " Sasuke bersumpah suara tawa ini, adalah suara tawa yang paling indah yang pernah dia dengar.

"Hey, kau ingin makan bersamaku?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia langsung menyetujuinya.

**Overdose**

Kebaikan hatimu, membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam akan dirimu...

Cintamu merupakan suatu kecanduan untuk ku...

Fatalnya aku mabuk akan dirimu...

Aku menginginkanmu..

Aku ingin mendapatkanmu...

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Notes**** : Hay ^o^ gimana minna menurut kalian tentang fic ini? ^o^ Fic ini terinpirasi dari lagu EXO dengan judul yang sama ^o^ Ei emang pecinta EXO ehehe..**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima, alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje.

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

**Overdose**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

**Cintaku padamu telah mengubur jauh akal sehatku. Namun, sekalipun aku tak pernah menyesali itu. Bahkan jika aku harus merasakan sakit berulang kali karena itu, tak mengapa bagiku. Karena hatiku selalu meyakini, cinta kita memang ditakdirkan begitu.**

**_-_Uchiha Sasuke _-_**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kampus yang tampak sepi. Tentu saja, waktu kuliah memang telah berakhir. Salahkan dosennya yang terlalu baik hati, karena memberikan tugas yang sangat banyak untuknya. Sepanjang perjalanan bibir ranumnya terus menggerutu dan mengumpat menyalahkan sang dosen.

**Krek..**

Langkahnya terhenti, dengan perlahan ia tengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. 'Suara apa itu?' batinnya bingung. Perasaan tak enak mulai melingkupi hatinya, ia percepat langkahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, saat telah mencapai gerbang kampus. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke kiri dan ke kanan -mencari keberadaan seseorang. Sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" rasa terkejut itu hilang, berganti dengan rasa nyaman saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama." ucap Naruto dengan nada bersalah, lelaki itu menyerukkan kepalanya pada celah leher Naruto, menghirup aroma Naruto yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, lalu menjawab. "Hmm, tak apa." Naruto melepaskan rangkulan dari kekasihnya, ia balikkan tubuhnya, membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau pasti lelah. Jarak antara kampusmu dan tempatku lumayan jauh'kan?" tanpa mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Naruto langsung menarik tangan pria itu menuju parkiran. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dibalik kaca mata tebalnya, matanya berkilat marah melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan tangan menuju parkiran dengan mesra.

"Naru, kau milikku. Selamanya hanya milikku." desisnya berbahaya.

.

.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai di apartemen milik Naruto. Shikamaru memang selalu berkunjung kesini. Naruto memang sudah tinggal sendiri semenjak kuliah. Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah menempatkan dirinya di sofa mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Naruto mengelengkan kepala saat keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Shikamaru yang tengah terlelap di sofa. Kekasihnya memang sangat senang tidur atau mungkin itu sudah menjadi hobinya? Entahlah, Naruto pun tak tau. Hanya yang membuatnya bingung, meskipun Shikamaru sangat sering tidur -bahkan dikelas, pria itu selalu mendapat juara pertama saat di Senior High School dulu. Prestasi pria itu tak pernah menurun, justru semakin menaik setiap tahunnya. Lima tahun menjalin hubungan dengan pria ini, membuat Naruto sangat hapal akan sikap dan watak pria itu.

Melihat wajah damai Shikamaru, membuat Naruto tak tega membangunkannya. Akhirnya, ia memilih berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Wangi harum masakan membangunkan Shikamaru, dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Hidungnya menghirup aroma itu, lalu berjalan menuju aroma yang membuat perutnya berbunyi. Senyum simpul muncul di wajahnya, saat melihat Naruto tengah menata makanan di meja makan. Dengan lihai, Naruto menata makanan itu tubuhnya masih terbalut oleh apron bergambar bunga yang terkesan sangat manis dipakai olehnya.

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik." ujar Shikamaru sembari berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara Shikamaru, ia tersenyum mendengar ucapan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pujian yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan. Meja makan itu kini penuh oleh masakkan Naruto. Naruto hari ini memasak sup miso dan yakiniku. Shikamaru mengambil yakinikunya, sedangkan Naruto tengah menatap Shikammaru menunggu pendapatnya tentang masakkan yang ia buat.

"Kalau begini terus aku bisa gemuk." Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Lelaki ini, memang selalu membuatnya senang dan nyaman, meski kalau sudah tertidur dia seperti orang mati.

Acara makan mereka berjalan hangat, mereka sudah seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Saat waktu menjelang malam, Shikamaru pulang ke rumahnya. Meskipun, dia selalu berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, dia memang tak pernah menginap di rumah gadis itu. Dia sangat menghargai Naruto sebagai perempuan. Bahkan, meski mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun, hal paling jauh yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas berciuman, tidak lebih.

.

.

Kelas Naruto tampak bising, dosen yang harusnya sekarang mengajar tak hadir. Sebagai gantinya sang dosen memberikan tugas kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Teman-temannya yang lain tampak sibuk mencari teman kelompok. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, ia tengah duduk di kursinya dengan bingung. Banyak teman-temannya -terutama lelaki, mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Hal ini, membuat Naruto bertambah bingung. Ingin menolak tapi, diapun memang belum mendapatkan teman kelompok.

Mata safirnya terpaku ketika melihat pemuda nerd yang duduk di paling pojok yang ditolongnya kemarin dikantin. Tak ada yang mengajak pemuda itu untuk bergabung, kehadiran pemuda itu seolah dianggap tak ada di kelas ini oleh teman-temannya. Naruto merasa kasihan melihatnya, lalu iapun menatap teman-temannya yang masih mengelilingi mejanya, sembari berkata. "Teman-teman, terimakasih telah mengajakku. Tapi, aku sudah memiliki teman kelompok." ucap Naruto lembut, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya ia berjalan menuju tempat yang menjadi objek penglihatannya tadi.

Naruto tau, pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda itu tampak serius membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Pemuda yang ada si depannya ini, seolah menciptakan dunianya sendiri dengan benteng yang berdiri kokoh di sekelilingnya membatasi siapapun agar tak ada yang dapat masuk kedalam dunianya.

Naruto berdehem pelan, membuat pemuda nerd itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca. Saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Tanpa sadar buku yang ada ditangannya terjatuh. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil buku itu, Naruto yang melihatnya mencoba membantu. Namun, tangannya di tepis oleh Sasuke. Tidak sakit memang, hanya saja membuatnya bingung. Hey.. gadis itu hanya bermaksud membantu. Kenapa tangannya justru di tepis?. Alis Naruto bertaut bingung melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." ucap Naruto, berusaha mengurangi suasana yang tak mengenakkan ini. Sasuke membenarkan kaca mata besarnya yang sedikit melorot, lalu menjawab ucapan Naruto.

"Tak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena menepis tanganmu." Naruto tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke, ternyata pemuda ini tak seburuk seperti yang selalu dikatakan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki teman kelompok?" tanya Naruto sembari mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda itu.

"Belum." mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto langsung tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita satu kelompok?" tanya Naruto, mata safirnya menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke. Sasuke terhanyut, saat mata safir itu menatapnya dari jarak sedekat itu, begitu indah dan membuat hatinya damai. Suara Naruto menginstrupesi kegiatan Sasuke, semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya, merasa malu, karena ketahuan menatap Naruto intens.

Sasuke mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana kalau sehabis kuliah, di apartemenku?" tanya Naruto. "Hn." Naruto menyernyitkan alis bingung mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang berupa gumaman tak jelas. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Naruto, menjawab lagi. "Baiklah."

"Harusnya kau berkata seperti itu tadi, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan sedikit bercanda. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tengah tertegun. Tak menyangka jika gadis pujaannya mengetahui namanya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kita teman sekelas." Sasuke tersenyum ramah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit tertegun, baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda nerd ini tersenyum. Biasanya, pemuda ini selalu menampilkan ekspresi gugup saat di depannya atau ekspresi ketakutan saat mahasiswa lain tengah membullynya.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatan, hari ini mereka berdua akan mengerjakkan tugas di apartemen Naruto. Sebelumnya, Naruto telah mengirim pesan untuk Shikamaru agar tidak menjemputnya. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bersama menuju area parkir kampus menuju mobil Sasuke. Yah.. Sebenarnya, Naruto sedikit terkejut saat tahu Sasuke membawa mobil mewah ke kampus, tapi mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah anak orang kaya itu bukan hal yang mustahilkan?

Begitu mereka berdua sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil mewah ini, Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil lalu mengemudikannya. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan yang terus Naruto tujukan untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan, pemuda itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang di tujukan padanya. Hal ini, membuat Naruto sedikit banyak tahu tentang Sasuke. Seperti, Sasuke yang ternyata tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya, meski orang tuanya masih ada di Tokyo dan kakak Sasuke yang tinggal di Amerika untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka yang ada disana. Ayah Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha dalam bidang Departement store, sedangkan ibunya memiliki bisnis Butik sendiri yang cukup terkenal.

Keluarga Sasuke memang salah satu keluarga terpandang dan memiliki pengaruh kuat di Jepang. Namun, Sasuke sendiri tak terlalu dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Karena sejak kecil, meskipun ia tinggal bersama orang tuanya mereka tak pernah punya waktu untuk Sasuke. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Uang sungguh tak bisa membeli segalanya. Akhirnya, setelah kuliah ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri.

**Overdose**

"Kita sudah sampai." mereka melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bersamaan turun dari mobil yang sudah terparkir di basement apartemen. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju apartemen, membuat perbedaan yang sangat kontras. Naruto yang sangat cantik seperti malaikat dan Sasuke yang culun dan nerd. Seperti Beauty and the Beast.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Ia menekan kombinasi angka yang menjadi kode kunci masuk. Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam. Mata Sasuke menatap sekeliling apartemen Naruto, apartemen ini minimalis namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding ruang tamu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati foto-foto itu. Banyak foto gadis itu dari yang sendiri maupun foto bersama teman-temannya. Matanya berkilat tidak suka saat melihat foto Naruto yang tengah di peluk seorang lelaki dari belakang. Tangan lelaki itu melingkari pinggang Naruto dan kepalanya ia tumpukan pada pundak Naruto, senyum bahagia tampak jelas di wajah kedua insan itu. Membuat rasa marah dan sesak secara bersamaan melingkupi hati Sasuke. Apalagi, ketika mengingat wajah lelaki itu yang ia kenali sebagai lelaki yang menjemput Naruto. Alis Sasuke berkerut saat melihat foto lain lelaki itu dan Naruto namun bedanya di foto ini mereka berdua mengenakan seragam Senior High School. 'Apa mereka sudah saling mengenal saat Senior High School?' batin Sasuke. Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya, ia dapat melihat gadis itu yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Kita langsung mengerjakan tugas saja." Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun mengerjakan tugas bersama di ruang tamu. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak serius mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, karena mereka membagi dua tugas kelompok itu agar lebih cepat selesai. Sesekali, mata Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto, gadis itu menjadi lebih cantik saat sedang serius seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

Tugas yang mereka kerjakan akhirnya selesai juga. Kini mereka tengah mengistirahatkan diri pada sandaran sofa diruang tamu.

.

**Ting Tong...**

.

Suara bel apartemen itu membuat Naruto beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat Shikamaru yang datang.

"Aku takut kau tak bisa mengerjakan tugas, karena itu aku datang berkunjung." ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar alasan yang di ucapkan Shikammaru. Ayolah.. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja. Kalau dia datang karena ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun, Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia tetap mengajak Shikamaru masuk.

.

.

Diruang tengah tampak Sasuke yang tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas -bersiap untuk pulang. Sebelum pamit pada Naruto, ia dengan terang-terangan memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru yang ditatap seperti itu bingung, ia merasa tak punya masalah dengan pemuda itu, bahkan ia baru bertemu dengan pemuda itu disini.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, bibir Sasuke tak henti menggerutu tentang Shikamaru. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa iri pada pemuda berambut nanas itu, karena telah berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto. Seandainya, ia yang mengenal Naruto lebih dulu mungkin akan lebih mudah untuknya mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Otak cerdas Sasuke berpikir keras, mencari cara untuk dapat mendapatkan gadis itu. Hingga sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

**Thanks For : | Akihiko Fukuda 71 | uzuuchi007 | aichan14 | miszshanty05 | Honami Fukushima | Pena Bulu | Hyull | **

**Kyuuuuu | Hanazawa Kay | Sivanya anggarada | Ollanara511 | narunaruha | **

** .faris | Nara Kiki | Meruko | uchihatachibana | Autumn panda | Ara Uchiha | Lolo | za hime | Minyak Tanah | lovesasunaru | Guest | Nara Kamijo | Shikaru51| Aiko Michishige | JustLita | Vipris | | claire nunnaly | ghighichan twinsangels | gloinemask | norfatimah96 | Ryunyoo | **

**Arifuluka-kazahana Koyuki | Euishifujoshi | kanzo kusuri | |.**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Notes**** : Oh iya, Ei cuma mo bilang kalau disini tuh Sasuke kayak punya kepribadian ganda gitu. Jadi jangan heran kalau liat Sasu yang kadang gugup dan anti sosial berubah jadi berani dan psikopat... -.-. Soal hubungan Naru ama Shika Ei cuma asal tulis gak ngitung dulu, intinya mereka pacaran udah lama. Oh iya, menurut kalian Sasu tuh bagusan jadi nerd atau Ei ubah aja jadi keren?. Oh iya kata-kata mutiara diatas, Ei cuma iseng bikin. jadi gomen kalau rada gak nyambung. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan ninggalin ripiw... ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? ^o^**


End file.
